


Dancing with our hands tied

by Vintagewriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 38





	Dancing with our hands tied

A smirk is plastered all over Nayeon's face as her punch connect this time landing right on Jeongyeon's jaw. She gets a chance to stand up panting

Her body hurts filled with cuts and bruises. She wipes her lower lip to get rid of the blood on it. “Give up Yoo” She warns the other girl who is laughing still holding her stance

“In your dreams Im” Jeongyeon smirks ready to land another set of punches on her enemy “Well then get ready to die then” Nayeon laughs dodging the countless punches Jeongyeon throws at her

But Jeongyeon isn't the one to miss just when Nayeon thinks she ran out of options Jeongyeon throws a strong kick landing on her ribs making Nayeon groan in pain

“Im you ain't winning here” Jeongyeon takes her gun pointing it at Nayeon's head “Any last words” Jeongyeon voice is filled with teasing as she lets out a devilish laugh

“Fuck you” Jeongyeon gritts her teeth ready to pull the trigger when Nayeon takes out a knife from her pants swinging it towards her direction. “Fuck" Jeongyeon hisses with pain as the knife cuts through her thigh 

She pulls the trigger as the bullet ends up in a fuel tank starting a fire. Nayeon takes the opportunity and takes out a handcuff, trapping the latter in the fire

“See in hell Yoo” She caresses her face with a smirk before leaving her alone in the fire

“Great Job Nayeon" Jihyo immediately welcomes her in the car as Momo quickly starts to treat her wounds “I hope she burns in that fire this time” Tzuyu mumbles as she drives when Jihyo says so

It's in the middle of night when Nayeon is in her bed. Blankets wrapped around her as her she fights her closing eyelids. Her brows furrowed waiting for the door to open. 

Her heart beating at an extremely fast speed. Praying. She closes her eyes as it gets half past midnight. Just when a tear escapes her eyes she hears the sound of door opening

Closing her eyes she pays attention to the muffled groans as the sheets next to her shuffle before she feels arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer

“It's me” A soft voice tingles against her ears “Go back to sleep” The voice coos her. She wants to sleep but she can't. Her love of life is finally next to her

Nayeon turns around facing Jeongyeon who is still smiling. “I missed you” She whispered tracing the cuts on her cheeks “I am here now" Jeongyeon whispers as their noses brush against each other

“How did you get out?” Nayeon asked her hands cupping her cheek “It took a long time to get rid of those cuffs. The fire got out of hand but I got lucky” Jeongyeon giggles pressing her lips against Nayeon as they kiss each other passionately

“Where else did I leave scars?” Nayeon asks breathless allowing her lover to hover above her “There are a lot but there is a huge on the back. Last time I knew you didn't carry your knife” Nayeon wonders how Jeongyeon can still laugh about it when she is constantly getting hurt

“Jihyo put it there” Nayeon replies as she captures her lips again wrapping her arms around her neck desperate to feel her touch

When they make up for the lost time,for all the pain,for all the bruises they find each other wrapped in each other's warm embrace. Jeongyeon humms as Nayeon shifts closer allowing her to run fingers through her hair

“For how long we will keep doing this?” Nayeon asks staring right into her soul as she feels Jeongyeon's heart beating next to her “As long as my heart is beating for you” Jeongyeon answers matching the tension with her voice

“You think your heart is capable of loving me more than this” Nayeon whispers pampering her face with kisses

“You have no idea Im Nayeon” Jeongyeon giggles when she spots a tired Nayeon eyeing her with a smirk “Well Yoo you have no idea too then”

“I love you Im”

“I love you Yoo”


End file.
